A contre-amour
by milyi
Summary: Les derniers instants de complicité entre un Loup et sa Sirène avant son départ pour le royaume de Vert-Bois retrouver le prince elfe à qui elle est promise mais qu'elle n'a même jamais vu... Entre doutes et peur, ils vont partager encore quelques heures de liberté et "boucler la boucle" de leur idylle à contre-amour.


hi everybody! il s'agit donc là d'une petite OS sans prétention basée sur les personnages de Finnàm et d'Ilyrià vous l'aurez compris pour ceux qui lisent ma fic! je me suis dit tout à l'heure: hey meuf (mais si carrément comme ça... je ne suis pas une femme toujours très équilibrée... =p) tu parles souvent de la relation que ces deux-là ont entretenu et d'ailleurs tu en as fait un OS... alors pourquoi pas faire celle qui boucle leur histoire d'amour qui n'en est pas réellement une d'ailleurs?! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Finnàm et après tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps, je trouvais sympathoche de lui donner un peu de douceur dans son monde de brutes...

J'espère que vous aimerez. c'est court, un one-shot d'à peine 1300 mots mais parfois cela suffit pour décrire un sentiment ou en l'occurrence la fin d'une idylle... Ils ne sont pas amoureux de la façon dont on l'entend en général mais ils partagent quelque chose de très fort qui mérite je pense que l'on s'y attarde un chouia.

alors voilà la boucle de ce contre-amour comme j'aime à appeler cette relation est bouclée ici dans la moiteur de la dernière nuit qu'ils passent dans la Cité sur la Mer.

A CONTRE-AMOUR.

Ils étaient couchés sur le tapis moelleux étendu devant le feu mourant qui crépitait légèrement dans l'âtre. La respiration encore haletante des ébats nocturnes, leurs peaux nues luisantes d'une fine pellicule de sueur que seul donnait l'acte d'amour, les deux jeunes gens regardaient fixement le plafond du salon sans échanger un seul mot.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin.

Tout avait toujours été clareté limpide entre eux. Pas de sentiments si ce n'était celui d'une amitié profonde teintée d'un érotisme provoquant lorsque l'envie s'en faisait ressentir... comme ce soir.

Cette nuit, c'était elle qui était venue le trouver jusque dans son antre. Elle avait voulu sentir une dernière fois contre elle la chair d'un homme qu'elle désirait alors que le Destin l'emmènerait dès le lendemain rejoindre celui à qui son père, par la volonté des dieux, l'avait promise. La jeune femme brune était allongée tête bêche contre celle de son amant, ses longues boucles brunes s'entremêlant à la tresse châtaine unique de celui-ci.

Ils ne se regardaient pas et n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole depuis le moment où il avait ouvert la porte de ses appartements spartiates dans la Grande Tour de la Cité sur la Mer.

Pour quoi faire? Pourquoi parler?

Il savait ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici... du réconfort même si cela impliquait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, qu'elle le sente en elle. Se sentir vivante, voilà ce que la Wallen désirait alors que l'idée de son prochain mariage la tuait à petit feu.

Le Loup était un homme malin et intuitif. De plus, il connaissait par coeur la Sirène alanguie à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans et lui sept. Ils avaient tout connu ensemble... la disparition de la mère d'Ilyrià, la mise à mort de celle de Finnàm. C'était lui qui avait défloré la jeune fille alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et qu'elle n'était qu'une sale peste avide de sensations fortes...

Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse affolante. Maintenant il devait l'accompagner et veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien remise entre les mains de ce prince elfe qui n'avait même pas eu la décence de venir la chercher lui-même. Valar, qu'il haïssait les elfes! Ces êtres soi-disants parfaits en tous points.

Lui n'aimait pas la perfection, tout comme Ilyrià. Ils étaient des Wallens et appréciaient les défauts des qualités comme il se plaisait à les appeler. Il adorait le côté fantasque de la jeune femme et craignait qu'elle ne perde cet éclat qui la caractérisait particulièrement. Il savait la réputation du roi sinda. Ce seigneur des forêts voudrait à coup sûr la briser, la modeler selon des canons qui lui correspondraient sans aucun souci de la jeune princesse.

Finnàm se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sans prêter attention au filet carmin qui dévalait le long de sa joue, il lâcha un juron. Et lui devrait faire en sorte qu'elle se plie aux volontés de ce roi que l'on disait froid, insensible et totalement fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas elfique. Bien sûr, elle ne l'épousait pas lui, Erù en soit remercié, mais il ne doutait cependant pas qu' il manoeuvrait toute sa vie en coulisses...

Elle tourna son visage poupin vers lui, ses grands yeux bicolores de biche aux abois ancrés dans ceux turquoises du jeune homme. Une main sur son ventre doux et l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, elle semblait sereine et, en même temps, la proie des affres de la tension nerveuse qui l'habitait. Cette femme était un savant mélange de tout ce qui faisait la complexité de leur peuple... la langueur s'entrechoquant à la brutalité... la sauvagerie polissée dans un écrin de douceur...

Il roula sur son flanc pour se caler face à elle. Son doigt calleux carressa l'arête de sa mâchoire fine pour se perdre dans le sillon accueillant de sa poitrine ronde. Il cueillit une perle de sueur et la porta à ses lèvres abîmées par la cicatrice qu'il arborrait depuis quelques années maintenant. Un bras replié sous sa tête, il se perdait dans la contemplation de la jeune femme, ne la voyant pas réellement.

Ses souvenirs d'elle, de sa soeur, de Klaùs lui revenaient par vagues puissantes... Il se revoyait adolescent les surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, apprendre au jeune Dragon comment se battre pour tenter d'étouffer la rage qui le consummait. Il se rappela les pleurs interminables de sa cadette après la mort de leurs parents... Il revoyait l'image du corps ondulant de la Sirène dont il connaissait les moindres recoins comme s'il avait été sien. Ils jouaient cet air depuis tant d'années... qu'il n'avait pu lui refuser une dernière danse malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

Ces dernières lui griffaient l'âme plus que cela n'aurait dû. S'il avait été amoureux d'elle, il aurait été complètement dévasté mais il ressentait surtout l'énergie de son désespoir à elle. Finnàm avait peur qu' Ilyrià s'étiole, elle une fille de la mer perdue entre les murs de cavernes étouffantes.

Soudain, un sourire mutin irradia le visage de son amante d'une dernière nuit. Un frisson parcourut son corps voluptueux. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il fasse de même. La jeune femme tournoya sur elle-même, ses petits pieds tapant le rythme d'une musique inaudible. Elle arqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en riant avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ses yeux de braise lui brûlaient la rétine. Le désir de la prendre encore une dernière fois lui mordit les reins.

 _-fais-moi danser, mo chridhe.._. murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

 _-Là? tu es nue a ghraidh..._

 _-et alors?_

Il sourit en la voyant arranger ses longs cheveux sur ses seins de façon à les rendre invisibles, la rendant tellement plus affolante encore. Les yeux de chat de Finnàm se plissèrent en voyant le rideau de soie sombre trancher sur la peau dorée d'Ilyrià. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, balançant dans son dos sa longue tresse parsemée des perles grises et brutes qu'elle y avait enfilées un peu plus tôt pour le banquet en l'honneur des elfes d'Imladris.

Il lui saisit la main et l'attira brutalement contre lui. ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de ses hanches. Ils se mouvèrent au rythme de notes qu'eux seuls entendaient sous le couvert de la nuit étoilée qui dardait au-travers des voiles transparents. Le feu n'était plus qu'un souvenir et le froid de la pièce s'insinuait doucement en eux à mesure qu'ils bougeaient de plus en plus lentement.

Alors qu'ils ondulaient, leurs corps fusionnés par la passion qu'ils nourrissaient de leur feu intérieur, il saisit son plaid qu'il avait mis de côté pour l'emmener dans son maigre bagage en prévision des noces d'Ilyrià et l'en enveloppa tendrement. Le tissu rugueux insuffla un peu de chaleur dans le corps moite de la jeune femme qui gémit légèrement de bien-être. Elle se coula encore plus intensément contre le Loup et l'entoura de la laine salutaire à son tour... un cocon protecteur qui les protégerait encore quelques instants du monde extérieur.

 _-Dernière danse, dernière nuit... la boucle est bouclée,_ souffla-t-elle contre son torse couturé en suivant de ses lèvres chaque cicatrice qui serpentait sur sa poitrine puissante.

 _-L'aube n'est pas encore levée, a ghraidh..._ sourit-il dans la masse noire de ses boucles folles.

 _-Tu crois? Je dois rentrer..._

 _-j'en suis sûr._

Il détailla à la lumière faible des chandelles ses hanches qui semblaient appeler les siennes. Il la retourna contre lui et admira son dos nu. Le loup rugit doucement alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Les yeux noyés dans les siens, il voulait lui faire oublier la cage invisible dans laquelle elle serait bientôt retenue prisonnière... lui donner une dernière fois la tendresse passionnée de ce contre-amour qu'ils se vouaient depuis si longtemps,

La dernière nuit d'un Loup et de sa petite Sirène.

FINITO


End file.
